Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Użytkownikowa Rywalizacja
Witaj na stronie Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji 2015/2016. Zasady gry Każdy użytkownik tu może startować, nie ma ograniczeń. Należy wykonać 10 zadań, z czego każde będzie na inny temat związany z rzeczą występującą na tej wiki. Użytkownicy otrzymują punkty za wszystko - poprawność szablonów, odpowiednie używanie linków, pogrubień, itp., a nawet za ortografię. Zawody czas zacząć! Wymagania konkursowe *Umiejętność korzystania z szablonów Bohater, Odcinek, Seria, Piosenka, Cytat, Dialog, Niestandardowy napis, Stub, Ek, Do poprawy, Drzewo genealogiczne, Niezgodne z prawdą, Rozbudowa, Serialowy bohater - opowiadania *Umiejętność pisania scenariuszy, opisów odcinków *Umiejętność przedstawiania bohatera (wygląd, ubiór, charakter, zajęcia i upodobania, relacje z innymi) *Umiejętność tworzenia piosenek *Umiejętność tworzenia prac artystycznych w programach służących do tego (np. Paint) *Umiejętność tworzenia odcinka na dany temat UWAGA! Nie wszystko zawarte w wymaganiach może pojawić się w grze! Stałe elementy Ogólne Uczestnicy * Liczba uczestników jest nieograniczona; * Uczestnicy muszą wykonywać zadania na czas; * Uczestnicy mogą odejść z UR, lub zostać zdyskwalifikowani za nie wykonanie zadania. Organizator/zy * Jeśli główny organizator zrzeknie się prowadzenia, osoba z drugiego miejsca zostaje głównym organizatorem. * Zadaniem organizatora/ów jest wymyślanie 10 zadań, ocenianie prac uczestników i wykonywanie podsumowań części UR. Nagroda * Zwycięzca UR to osoba, która wygra; * Nagrodą tej osoby jest wyróżnienie na stronie głównej, złoty nick, tytuł "Zwycięzcy UR" i oczywiście - prowadzenie następnej Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji. Organizator *FunnyFranky (pierwsza rola prowadzącego) Startujący użytkownicy (termin zgłaszania do 31.08.2015) *AgataTheNinja *Infernus2500 *EkawekaDxC *3patryk3 *Werek16 (Debiut) *PisarkaRoku (Debiut) *Seba7211 *Alis2002 *Sara124 (Debiut) *GrzywaPL *Juki888 (Debiut) *Monia-Dash (Debiut) *The Father of the Bird (Debiut) Zadania Zadanie 1 Zaczynamy kanonicznie i nieco odbiegamy od tradycji. Napisz odcinek pełnometrażowy. Odcinek powinien spełniać następujące kryteria: *W odcinku pojawić się mogą jedynie postaci kanoniczne. Nie mogą pojawić się postaci z fanonu. *W odcinku pojawić się mają: Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet, Pepe, Dundersztyc. *W odcinku ma się pojawić wątek Pepe i Dundersztyca. *W odcinku mają się pojawić następujące kwestie: Kwestie nie muszą pojawić się w następującej kolejności *Ferb ma mieć tylko jedną kwestię. *W odcinku mają się pojawić następujące wydarzenia: *# Fineasz i Ferb budują wynalazek. *#Dundersztyc usiłuje podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów. *Odcinek powinien być jednym z wymienionych gatunków: komedia, dramat, akcja, horror, thriller, fantazy, science fiction. Z pośród tych siedmiu należy wybrać jeden i nim się kierować pisząc historię. W opisie odcinka należy podać, który gatunek się wybrało. *Odcinek powinien się kończyć następującym dialogiem: Zarówno Osoba 1 jak i Osoba 2 może być dowolną osobą z występujących w odcinku. *Odcinek powinien być zgodny z regulaminem wiki. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 30 września 2015. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 1". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów (20p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-20p w przypadku nie wykoania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadanie 2 Czas stworzyć swojego reprezentanta, czyli postać, która będzie występować w większości zadań w Rywalizacji. Stwórz stronę bohatera. Bohater powinien spełniać następujące kryteria: *Płeć: mężczyzna. *Wiek: adekwatnie do wieku Fineasza i Ferba. *Bohater powinien mieć dwójkę rodzeństwa. *Bohater powinien mieć podane czego się boi. *Bohater powinien posiadać pupila. Pupila należy pokrótce opisać na stronie bohatera. *Na stronie Bohatera powinny znajdować się: *#Szablon:Cytat - powinien być w barwie PowderBlue i zawierać typowe dla bohatera powiedzenie. *#Szablon:Drzewo genealogiczne - drzewo genealogiczne najbliższej rodziny. *Szablon:Bohater powinien być w kolorach: |kolor tła = CadetBlue|kolor cieniowania = SteelBlue|kolor ramki = LightSteelBlue|kolor nagłówka = PowderBlue. *Bohater powinien mieć opisany charakter i wygląd. *Bohatera powinna charakteryzować: tchórzostwo, nerwowość i strachliwość. Dodatkowo może również posiadać inne cechy, jednak nie mogą kolidować z wyznaczonymi. *Na stronie Bohatera powinny być opisane relacje z minimum trzema dowolnymi postaciami z czego: jednym z nich powinna być postać kanoniczna pierwszoplanowa (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabella, Buford, Baljeet), drugą postać kanoniczka dalszoplanowa (Milly, Ginger, Greta, Diango, Irving itp.), a trzecią jedno z rodzeństwa bohatera. *Strona Bohatera powinna być zgodna z regulaminem wiki. Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 31 października 2015. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 2". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów, a także ich rozbudowa czy zostały jedynie zawarte czy rozwinięte (20p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Zadanie 3 Zadanie 3 rozbite zostanie na dwie części. Cześć 1 Stwórz stronę serii. Będzie to krótka seria składająca się z trzech odcinków. Strona ta będzie aktualizowana w czasie trwania UR, przez uczestnika. Strona serii powinna spełniać następujące kryteria. *Strona serii powinna zawierać wszystkie informacje niezbędne, by była zgodna z regulaminem wiki. *Na stronie serii powinna być wzmianka, że jest to seria pisana specjalnie na Użytkowniczą Rywalizację. *Tytuł serii powinien rozpoczynać się na literę na którą rozpoczyna się nick uczestnika. Część 2 Napisz odcinek który należeć będzie to stworzonej wcześniej serii. Odcinek powinien spełniać następujące kryteria. *Jego tytuł powinien składać się z dwóch wyrazów. Pierwszym ma być przymiotnik, a drugim rzeczownik. Oba wyrazy mają zaczynać się na literę na którą rozpoczyna się nick twórcy. *W odcinku powinien się pojawić bohater z Zadania 2. *W odcinku muszą pojawić się Fineasz i Ferb. *W odcinku ma się pojawić minimum pięciu bohaterów. *Odcinak powinien opowiadać o tym, jak Fineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele, a także bohater z Zadania 2, tworzą wynalazek/organizują zabawę/udają się na wycieczkę. Podczas tworzenia wynalazku/organizacji zabawy/wycieczki, bohater z Zadania 2 będzie zmuszony zmierzyć się z tym co najbardziej go przeraża. Wynalazek/zabawa/wycieczka nie może być powtórzony z serialu. *W odcinku ma pojawić się piosenka. Ma być to jedna z istniejących już piosenek znajdujących się na wiki. Lista dostępnych piosenek. *W odcinku mają się pojawić następujące dialogi: Termin wykonania zadania Zadanie należy wykonać do 30 listopada 2015. W przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie, uczestnik ma dodatkowe 10 dni na oddanie zadania, jednak skutkuje to odebraniem punktów. Link do ukończonego zadania należy podać organizatorowi na tablicy. W temacie notki należy wpisać "UR - Zadanie 3". Wszelkie pytania dotyczące zadania proszą zadawać na tablicy organizatora. Co będzie oceniane w odcinku? *zawarcie kryteriów (10p), a także ich rozbudowa czy zostały jedynie zawarte czy rozbudowane (10p) *jak wypadłeś na tle innych (20p) *terminowe wykonanie zadania (-10p w przypadku nie wykonania zadania w terminie) *ortografia, interpunkcja, poprawność językowa i gramatyczna (10p) W sumie uzyskać można 50 punktów. Linki do zadań